At The Pool
by Naoto Kazehaya-kun
Summary: Gaara dan Ino adalah sepasang kekasih. Suatu hari, Gaara mengajak Ino ke rumahnya. Mereka berdua lalu menghabiskan waktu berenang di kolam renang. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan di kolam renang? Lemon! GaaIno. REVIEW!


**"AT THE POOL"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara: Gaara & Ino Y.**

**Warn: OOC, Lemon, AU, 17+, typo (s)**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan gudang peralatan olahraga yang biasa bernuansa gelap ditambah dengan bau apek itu, sekarang sedikit terasa berbeda karena dua remaja yang sedang melakukan sesuatu di sana. Nuansa di sana terasa sedikit panas dan erotis apalagi sejak tadi ada suara desahan yang menggema.

"Ino, kau basah," ujar seorang pemuda yang sedang asyik mengocok vagina Ino dengan jari tengahnya. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya setia memainkan klitoris yang terus membuat Ino mendesah kenikmatan. Wajah Ino yang seputih porselen itu mulai berwarna kemerahan seperti warna rambut sang pemuda.

"Gaar... Gaa-ra... ahh..." desahan erotis Ino semakian menggoda saat Gaara lagi-lagi mengulum payudaranya yang terbuka karena baju seragamnya disingkap ke atas oleh Gaara.

Gaara dengan jahil memperlambat gerakan tangannya. Ino mulai protes tapi tetap tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya dengan jelas. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Ino lalu mengulum bibir kemerahan Ino. Lidah Gaara memasuki lorong penuh lendir itu. Menyatukan dua rasa saliva berbeda di dalamnya. Ino berusaha membalas tapi selalu kalah oleh Gaara.

"Nnhh..." Ino mulai kehabisan napas tapi Gaara tetap mengulum bibir Ino bahkan kulumannya terasa semakin keras saat Gaara mendorong Ino ke arah dinding. Tangan kanan Gaara memijat payudara kenyal Ino yang sangat menggoda.

Melihat Ino yang sudah sulit bernapas, Gaara melepas kulumannya. "Cantik," gumam Gaara lalu menawan bibir Ino lagi. Tangan kiri Gaara tetap mengocok vagina Ino dengan gerakan yang sangat keras. Tiga jari sudah masuk ke dalam lorong hangat itu.

"Ahhhnnn... Gaa-raa..." Ino mendesah sangat panjang. Cairannya membasahi jari-jemari tangan kiri Gaara.

"Cepat sekali, Ino," Gaara menghisap jari-jarinya yang berisi cairan Ino. "Manis seperti dirimu,"

Ino tersenyum menggoda mendengar ucapan Gaara sambil mengatur napasnya karena ia baru saja selesai orgasme. Gaara mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Ino. Menciumnya di beberapa sisi diukuti dengan hisapan keras dan satu gigitan. "Ah!" Ino mengerang sekaligus mendesah.

Gaara menyeringai melihat penampilan kekasihnya itu. Baju seragam dan bra terangkat ke atas. Roknya berada di lantai, celana dalamnya tertahan di lutut. "Nah, Ino," ucapan Gaara menggantung. Gaara menggerakkan tangannya guna menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantannya yang sudah tegak berdiri. "Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Gaara.

Ino yang mengerti akan ucapan Gaara lalu bersimpuh di hadapan Gaara. Membuat kejantanan Gaara tepat berada di hadapan Ino. "Kau menegang, Gaara," ucap Ino sembali memegang kejantanan Gaara.

"Cepatlah Ino," perintah Gaara. Ino lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Gaara dengan gerakan memutar, membuat saliva menutupi kejantanan Gaara. Ino menurunkan lidahnya lalu naik lagi, terus seperti itu. Kedua tangan Ino tak tinggal diam, tangannya mengelus-ngelus kedua testis Gaara. Indra peraba Ino dapat merasakan betapa kasar dan berkerutnya skrotum Gaara. "Bagus, I-Ino," gumam Gaara saat Ino mulai mengulum penisnya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Kau menyukainya, Gaara?" tanya Ino lalu kembali mengulum penis Gaara.

"Nhnn..." Gaara menahan desahannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ulah Ino di bawah. "Cu-cukup," ucap Gaara dan menarik Ino berdiri. "Sekarang giliran kau, Ino," Gaara lagi-lagi memojokkan Ino ke dinding. Tangan Gaara menaikkan kaki kiri Ino ke pundak kanannya. Jari tangan kirinya membuka labium minora dan mayora Ino sedangkan tangan kanannya mempersiapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang vagina Ino. "Kau siap?"

Ino mengangguk lalu menumpukkan kedua tangannya di pundak Gaara. Gaara memasukkan ujung kejantanannya.

TEETT! TEETT!

Tapi suara bel masuk pelajaran kelima membuat tangan Gaara berhenti memasukkan penisnya. Ino terkesiap lalu cepat-cepat menurunkan kakinya dari pundak Gaara. "Kita harus ke kelas, Gaara,"

"Cih! Dasar bel sialan!" sumpah Gaara, dia bahkan belum klimaks sama sekali. Dan mereka berdua lalu merapikan penampilan mereka seperti semula.

"Ayo, Gaara. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," ajak Ino dan berjalan mendahului Gaara. Tapi Gaara menarik lengan Ino, mendekat ke arahnya.

Gaara mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ino. "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di rumahku. Hari ini rumahku kosong, lagipula besok Minggu. Kau mau, Sayang?" Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menjilat cuping telinga Ino. Membuat Ino merinding sebentar.

Ino menatap Gaara. "Tentu, Sayang," balas Ino lalu mencium bibir Gaara sekilas dan pergi mendahului Gaara. Pergi meninggalkan ruang gudang olahraga yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu ulah mereka di setiap jam istirahat sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TING! TONG!

Bel rumah Gaara berbunyi. Sang pemilik rumah yang memiliki tato Ai itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu rumahnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Gaara sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Kekasihnya, Yamanaka Ino.

Pintu berwarna cokelat keemasan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita dengan bajunya yang bisa dibilang sangat seksi. Baju tang top berwarna putih yang sangat ketat ditambah celana pendek berwarna cokelat. "Hai, Sayang," sapa Ino lalu memeluk Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara melepas pelukan Ino lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. "Kau mau menginap, Sayang?" Gaara mendekati Ino dan mencium bibir wanitanya sekilas.

"Boleh, tapi apa benar tidak ada orang di rumahmu?" mata Ino terlihat menjelajahi rumah Gaara yang terbilang cukup luas.

Gaara duduk di sofa dengan Ino yang mengikutinya. "Tentu saja," Ino terlihat bersandar di dada Gaara. "Ayah dan ibu pergi berlibur ke luar kota. Sebulan lagi baru pulang," Gaara memainkan rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai lembut. "Kak Temari menginap di rumah temannya. Kak Kankurou berkemah ke gunung dengan teman-temannya," lanjut Gaara.

Ino memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan senyum menggoda. "Kita bisa berduaan hari ini, kan Sayang?"

"Tentu," sahut Gaara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. Dikecupnya bibir merah Ino yang berlapis lip gloss rasa jeruk. Hanya ciuman biasa. "Jeruk, enak juga," komentar Gaara.

"Benarkah?" Ino mengerling dan kali ini balas mencium Gaara terlebih dahulu. Ino dengan berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara hanya diam saja, ini pertama kalinya Ino yang menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Ino berusaha keras untuk menekan bibir Gaara guna mendapati kenikmatan yang selama ini membuat dia kecanduan. Setelah dia kehabisan napas, Ino menjauhkan wajahnya. Gaara menyeringai melihat wajah kemerahan Ino. "Kau nakal, Nona Yamanaka," ejek Gaara. "Lalu, sekarang kau ingin kita melanjutkan yang tadi?" goda Gaara sambil memijat dada Ino yang masih berbalut baju.

"Ah!" Ino memegang tangan Gaara yang berada di atas dadanya. "Nanti, sekarang belikan dulu aku makanan. Aku lapar, Sayang," pinta Ino memelas.

Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya. "Hn, kau mau apa?"

"Apa saja boleh," sahut Ino. Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara masuk ke kamarnya. Mengambil jaket dan kunci motor. Lalu melangkahkah kakinya ke luar rumah. "Daa..." Ino melambaikan tangannya dan menghentikan lambaiannya saat punggung Gaara sudah menghilang.

Ino yang tidak harus melakukan apa sembari menunggu kepulangan Gaara hanya terdiam di ruang tamu. "Ahh... membosankan. Ah! Hampir saja lupa," Ino terlihat mengambil tas yang ia bawa ke rumah Gaara. "Aku kan bawa ini?" Ino mengambil baju renang dari dalamnya. Daripada hanya berdiam diri, lebih menyenangkan jika berenang di kolam renang milik Gaara.

Ino pergi ke kamar mandi guna mengganti bajunya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja, dia sudah keluar dengan mengenakan baju renang yang biasa digunakan perenang. Berwarna ungu muda dengan bagian depan berbentuk 'V' yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Bagian belakang juga sedikit terbuka, apalagi bawahnya sangat seksi. "Kau cantik, Ino," pujinya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Gaara tepatnya di depan kolam renang. Ino segera menyeburkan dirinya ke tempat penuh air tawar itu. Lalu mulai bermain-main dan berenang dengan berbagai gaya melupakan perutnya yang awalnya terasa lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara sampai di depan rumahnya. Hanya membeli makanan saja, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu selama tiga puluh menit lebih. Andai saja yang mengantri tidak banyak, mungkin Gaara hanya memerlukan waktu limabelas menit saja. Gara memasuki rumahnya, mencari-cari sosok kekasihnya di rumahnya sendiri. "Ke mana dia?" gumam Gaara lalu meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja makan.

Indra pendengaran Gaara lalu mendengar suara air dari arah kolam renang membuat Gaara berpikir bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang berenang di belakang. Gaara melihat dari jendela ruang makan yang kebetulan langsung terhubung ke halaman belakang. Dari sana, penglihatan Gaara menangkap sosok kekasihnya sedang bermain air dengan gembira. Tentu saja Gaara tidak tinggal diam melihat hal ini.

Gaara berjalan ke arah halaman belakang rumahnya. Berdiri di pinggir kolam renang tanpa Ino sadari. Gaara melepaskan baju atasnya sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang sangat seksi. Celana panjangnya menyusul dengan menyisakan boxer hitam melekat di tubuh Gaara. Detik berikutnya, Gaara sudah berada di dalam air, membuat Ino tersadar akan kehadiran kekasihnya itu. "Gaara!" kaget Ino.

Gaara mendekati Ino lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau curang sekali, Ino. Bermain-main sendirian."

"Itu karena kau lama sekali, Gaara." Ino berniat membalik tubuhnya tapi gagal karena Gaara tiba-tiba saja meremas kedua dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Ah..." desah Ino memejamkan mata.

"Ini hukuman buatmu, Sayang," suara Gaara terdengar sangat menggoda. Gaara lalu membawa Ino ke sisi kolam renang. Memposisikan Ino dalam sisi menungging. Kedua tangan Ino menumpu pada pinggir kolam renang.

"Kau mau melakukan apa, Gaara? Ahh..." kalimat Ino terhenti saat Gaara memasukkan tiga jari tangannya ke vaginanya melalu belakang. Hanya dengan menyingkirkan baju renang Ino di bagian 'sana' sedikit ke samping, Gaara dapat melihat dengan jelas kemaluan Ino yang merah menggoda.

"Kau pasti menikmati ini, Ino," Gaara semakin cepat memompa jari-jarinya di lorong Ino yang basah. Sedangkan Ino hanya dapat mendesah kenikmatan, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini di dalam kolam renang. Bukan hanya tangan Gaara yang masuk ke dalamnya, tapi air kolam renang juga ada yang ikut masuk.

"Gaa... ra... ah..." desah seksi Ino membuat Gaara semakin keras memaju mundurkan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sejak tadi meremas dada kanan Ino dengan sesekali memelintir putingnya yang sudah mengeras. "Akh... Ahh..." akhirnya Ino mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Punggungnya terlihat semakin melengkung saat menikmati orgasmenya. Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari lorong Ino. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari celana boxer. Penis Gaara yang besar itu sudah menegang.

"Ahh..." Ino masih menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bagian vaginanya. Ino melihat ke belakang. "Gaara, jang-aahhh..." bantahan Ino berakhir dengan desahan saat Gaara berhasil memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong sempit Ino.

"Jangan membantah, anak nakal," Gaara menyentil pantat Ino membuat Ino memekik. "Aku mulai," yang diikuti oleh anggukan Ino. Gaara memegang pinggul Ino lalu mulai bergerak dengan tempo pelan. Suara pertemuan kedua tubuh itu menimbulkan suara tepukan apalagi dengan adanya air di sekitar mereka.

Kejantanan Gaara yang besar dan panjang itu menerobos vagina Ino lalu keluar dan masuk dalam tempo yang tidak tetap membuat si wanita mendesah keenakan sambil memejamkan matanya. Pegangan tangannya pada pinggir kolam renang semakin mengeras tatkala ia merasa penis Gaara semakin menegang di dalamnya.

"Nhh..." Gaara mendesah saat kejantanannya mulai dijepit kuat oleh dinding lorong Ino. Membuat Gaara semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Kedua remaja itu terus saja ayik bercumbu di dalam air kolam renang itu. Gaara merasakan dirinya sebentar lagi akan klimaks. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan detik berikutnya dia sudah menghujamkan jutaan spermanya memenuhi rahim Ino. "Nhhnn..." desah Gaara dan Ino bersamaan.

"Haahh... haahh..." napas Ino pendek-pendek karena ia kelelahan tapi Gaara sama sekali belum kelelahan. Ino pun dapat merasakan Gaara belum kelelahan karena penis Gaara masih menegang di dalamnya.

Gaara lalu memutar tubuh Ino tanpa melepaskan tubuh keduanya. Kedua lengan Ino, Gaara letakkan di leher dirinya sedangkan dua kaki Ino diposisikan melingkar di pinggang Gaara. "Kau siap untuk ronde kedua, Sayang?" tanya Gaara lalu mencium bibir Ino mesra.

Ino hanya dapat memeluk leher Gaara dengan kedua kakinya yang memeluk pinggang Gaara. Sembari berciuman, Gaara menaikkan turunkan tubuh Ino di pelukannya. Ino memejamkan matanya saat mendapatkan sensasi aneh ini.

Dengan masih menggerakan tubuh Ino, Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ino. "Wajahmu me-merah... nhnn..." gumam Gaara mendesah lalu mencium leher putih Ino. Meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sekitar sana.

Ino hanya dapat memejamkan mata dengan mulutnya yang melantunkan lagu desahan kesukaan Gaara yang dapat membangkitkan hasrat birahi Gaara. "Ah! Ah! Ahh..." Ino mengalami orgasme lagi.

Belum sempat orgasmenya keluar, Gaara menekan tubuh Ino ke bawah membuat penis Gaara tenggelam sepenuhnya di lorong Ino. Penis itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan berjuta-juta benih di dalam rahim Ino bahkan ada sebagian yang keluar dan bercampur dengan air kolam. "Aaannhhh..." desah Ino panjang.

Mata hijau Gaara lalu menatap mata biru laut Ino. "Kau menikmatinya, Sayang?" Gaara membelai wajah Ino lalu menciumnya lagi penuh nafsu. Ino mengangguk dalam ciumannya. Tangan Gaara meremas dada Ino sekali membuat Ino memekik dan tanpa sengaja membuat ciuman mereka berdua berhenti. "Kita lanjutkan di dalam?"

"I-iya," sahut Ino.

Mereka berdua lalu melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar Gaara. Membuat rumah keluarga Sabaku itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan mesra keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tampang lesu. Dia hampir saja sampai di depan rumahnya tapi saat di depan rumah dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Lho? Kak Temari kok udah pulang? Bukannya Kakak bilang mau menginap di rumah teman karena ada tugas kuliah?"

Gadis yang ditanya itu hanya meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Tugasku sudah selesai, jadi tidak perlu menginap. Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau bilang akan berkemah dengan teman-teman sekolahmu?" Temari balas bertanya kepada adiknya.

"Haha... itu karena tempat kemahnya tiba-tiba aja penuh. Jadi kami pulang saja," sahutnya sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Ohh... ya sudah, ayo masuk," Temari lalu menuju pintu depan rumahnya. "Eh? Tidak terkunci. Ini kan sudah malam. Dasar! Gaara itu ceroboh sekali," gumam Temari sembari masuk ke dalam dengan diikuti Kankurou.

Indra pendengaran kedua orang itu lalu menangkap suara-suara aneh dari kamar Gaara yang pintunya terbuka. Mereka berdua lalu mendekat ke sana dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat keadaan adiknya di dalam. Adiknya terlihat sedang menindih seorang wanita yang sedang mendesah kenikmatan. Kontan wajah Temari dan Kankurou memerah saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Spontan, Temari memundurkan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke Kankurou. "Err... Kankurou. Se-sepertinya tugasku ada yang kurang. Malam ini, sepertinya aku menginap saja di rumah temanku," ucapnya dengan wajah setengah memerah.

Kankurou juga menoleh ke arah kakaknya dengan tangan kanannya yang menutupi hidungnya yang siap mengeluarkan darah. "Aku juga mau pergi malam ini, Kak. Temanku ba-baru saja menghubungiku kalau dia menemukan tempat kemah bagus, jadi... ayo pergi," akhirnya kedua kakak Gaara itu pun pergi meninggalkan sang adik yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Ino yang sejak tadi berada di bawah Gaara berucap kepada pemuda di atasnya. "Gaar-a, kau ti-tidak ahh... men-mendengar se-seoraahh... -ang?" tanya Ino disela-sela desahannya.

"Hanya khayalanmu saja, Ino," sahut Gaara lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..Owari..**

Yo! Yo! Fanfic kedua author selesai, Man. Lemonnya gimana? Kurang hot? Atau udah cukup? Okey, **review **yo everybody, ck, author kok sok bule kayak begono? yo, minna! **REVIEW!**


End file.
